Forum:What is Convergence?
I'm curious. I have not been able to find any information to the actual definition of what a Convergence Event is. Is it the process Necromorphs go through, once a large number of bodies show up, that creates a Hivemind or something similar? Could be anything, From the creation of a Hivemind to the re-incarnation of the original Alien Race. Or something else, but the term convergence implies the coming together of something. 10:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) To make a whole out of parts. --LBCCCP 19:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Unitologist - Uni = One. Convergence = to come together into one (like LBCCCP said). As we all know, the Unitologists all want to be reborn as higher organisms (but they all end up turning into Necromorphs), and to live together in a single community, hence, the "Uni" part. Remember the part about the Unis keeping their dead in near-pristine condition? The "Convergence Event" is basically a Necromorph outbreak; it's the point in their lives they've all been dying for. (Uhuhuhu.. I'm so clever.) Go check out the Unitology page, under the Death/Convergence heading. Obskura 00:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually I think the OP has brought up a pretty good point. You're just assuming the pre-existing definition of Convergence as Unitology describes it is what it is; Unitologists lie and use misinformation to make the idea of becoming Necromorphs appealing. Tiedman quite specifically refers to it as a "Convergence Event", with tons of Necromorphs ALREADY PRESENT, not people turning 'into' Necromorphs. Lots of people turning into Necromorphs? That's just an outbreak. Lots of Necromorphs fusing together into a hivemind - or something even greater, would seem to deserve it's own specific title - like, say...Convergence? Iudicium 13:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if they docked all of the Mauseoleum Ships to one station, like the Sprawl, with a presence of the Corruption, they would eventually 'converge' into a Mega-Hivemind biomass. --LBCCCP 17:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) They want out souls to fuel up there rocket ship back to there home planet Outerhaven 17:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC)outerhaven Uncle Kulikov's Post---- I feel that it will form a Hive Mind. The Unitologist mantra is One mind, one Body, one Flesh. The only way I could see that happening, is with the creation of a hive mind out of a critical mass of necromorphs. Since there was a Hive Mind on Aegis 7, which was either a creation of the colony or the original military experiments. The size of the Hive Mind on Aegis 7 makes me think that it was from the original military experiments, since the colony was a subsection of the Ishimura Crew. And when Teidenman was panicking about the Convergence event. :I disagree with the assumption the Marker was attempting to make another Hive Mind, as it doesn't fit with what we saw with the Red Marker; in that case, the Marker was antagonistic to the Hive Mind, putting it into hibernation and killing off all of the other Necromorphs. My theory is that Marker-12 was seeking something grander: A conglomeration of all consciousness into a single entity, what could be likened to a "God" in a sense. I mean, it's all conjecture, but we don't really have alot to go on at this point. Indeed, I think the Hive Mind was a result of an imperfect Marker, one which did the opposite of what it was intended to do, which seems to be to activate the Necromorphs and use them like tools to harvest life; the Red Marker instead, while still serving to activate the Necromorph DNA, instead activated them and kept them in a dormant state. The Hive Mind, then, was an adaptation of the Necromorphs to provide the signal or what-have-you to allow the DNA to function normally. :However, while the Red Marker failed in its operating capacity, it succeeded in passing on the blueprints for a "true" Marker; a Marker large and powerful enough to initiate a true Convergence event. In essence, the Black Marker was basically a decayed Marker, the remnants of whatever it used to be/ be a part of (Species? Weapon?), which still had the instructions for the end-goal of the Marker(s), that being an entity powerful enough to initiate Convergence. The Red Marker, rather then being based on the blueprints the Black Marker was transmitting, was based on its physical form, leading to the dysfunction version that was produced. Despite being dysfunctional though, the Red Marker still contained the blueprints for the "Ultimate Marker", which were passed onto Isaac and led to Marker-12. Granted, I'm simplifying my entire theory quite a bit, but you see what I mean. Logically, at least, this theory seems to make sense and explains the differences in behaviour between the Markers. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :-----Uncle Kulikov------- : :But both Markers were copies, and Isaac's imprint was derived from the red marker (therefore the titan marker is a copy of a copy). Daina said the marker's imprint was a self-replicating pattern, so that could mean (if she was telling the truth, or wasn't mistaken) that Isaac was creating an exact copy of the red marker. : :And the Red marker still caused the whole infection in Aegis 7, and only repelled necromorphs on the ship. Wherever the marker was, the psychosis followed and necromorphs spread. And when Isaac brought the marker back to Aegis 7, the Hive Mind came above ground to attack him (not a particularly dormant state). : :And the marker's type could be due to the material it was manufactured out of, since we only know details of the construction of the new marker, which was A) larger, B) a different color. :The situation is also different, because there is no hive mind on Titan Station yet. Perhaps, similar to Aliens, the Marker has separate patterns based on the presence of a hive mind, like the Alien queen, or without one, with just necromorphs spawning and spreading. : :And due to the Unitologist mantra of One Mind, One Spirit, One Flesh, a Hive Mind embodies that ideal. They actively seek it, and the Hive Mind is the only thing introduced into the universe at this point that represents that. Perhaps the Hive Mind are the aliens, or their colonial roots in other planets with life, like how the aliens in Command and Conquer use Tiberium to seed a planet for harvesting. : :Why I think convergence creates a hive mind is because it attracted all of those necromorphs to it, and started emitting energy. So it required, and attracted them all to it's base. Teidenman was panicking because of the amount of bodies. :Actually, I mentioned that I think the pattern transmitted was the same, the difference was in how the Markers functioned. What's more, in Salvage we see several Hive Minds having formed due to the presence of just a shard of the Red Marker, which makes it seem odd there was all that hullabaloo over another Hive Mind on the sprawl (where it would have had alot more time and biomass to form). Also, the Marker did repel Necromorphs on Aegis VII; remember when you put the Marker on the pedestal, and all the Necromorphs chasing you died? Yeah, the behaviour of the Red Marker and Marker-12 are radically different. Though, I reiterate that this is all still speculation, we haven't really been provided with any clear cut explanations, so we are all just spit balling. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC)